I Want You My Brother
by WhiteWolf0604
Summary: Inuyasha runs away to kagomes time and sesshomaru fallows. later on there will be pairings from naruto and possibly FMA. -yaoi/hentai fanfic- -male pregs- -cloudvegetastrife also took place in writing this fanfic-
1. Chapter 1: Into Kagome's World

WW0604: hi there

**WW0604:** hi there. Me and my otaku brother (Nine tailed fox demon Naruto) have made up a new fanfic that you all should enjoy. I will be posting them since my brother will be doing youtube business. We both hope you all will enjoy our fanfic.

WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO, INUYASHA, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER OR ANIME THAT IS GOING TO BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC. AND WE DO NOT OWN MR. HENDERSON OR MR. DICKWALL OR ANY OTHER MR OR MISS THAT WILL BE MENTIONED. WE ONLY OWN OURSELF…BUT WE ARE NOT IN HERE SADLY.

Well here is chapter one of our fanfic, I Want You My Brother.

Chapter 1: Into Kagome's World

Inuyasha quickly ran as he tried to get away from his older brother. 'Why the hell is he fallowing me?' Inuyasha thought as he ran away from the older dog demon.

"Come back to me Inuyasha" Sesshomaru yelled as he chased the half inu to the Bone Eaters Well. The two brothers jumped into the well but only Inuyasha made it through.

"Whew, I made it." Inuyasha sighed as he jumped out of the Bone Eaters Well. Meanwhile on the other side, Sesshomaru stood there looking utterly confused.

"…How did he get through the well?" Sesshomaru asked himself. He walked away from the well in search for Naraku.

Kagome walked home from school. She had no idea that Inuyasha was waiting for her.

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she entered her home. "Hey Kagome, guess who is going to be living with us" Her brother, Sota, said. "Who?!" She asked. "It's Inuyasha!" Kagome ran into the kitchen area to see no other than Inuyasha sitting on the floor playing with Byou.

"Hey there Kagome." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome innocently. "What are you doing here?" She asked, glaring at the Hanyou. "I'm hiding." Inuyasha started to pull on Byou's arms and laughed a little. "Whom are you hiding from? Oh…and…if you keep pulling on his arm's he'll-" Kagome was cut off with a yell of pain from Inuyasha.

"THAT STUPID CAT SCTARCHED ME!! And it is none of your business who I am hiding from!" Inuyasha quickly snapped, glaring at the girl. "So, how long are you planning on staying for?" She asked.

"Well if you are staying for awhile, you will have to go to school." Kagome's mom said. Inuyasha twitched and looked at Kagome. "I don't wanna go to a place where humans do things!!" Inuyasha yelled. "And I plan on LIVING here!" Kagome looked at him and sighed. "If your going to live here then you have to go to school." She calmly said.

"Fine, but I don't want people to do tings to me." Inuyasha said sitting down in front of the T.V.

"My brother! I have found you!" An unknown person said from behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the voice. "It's Sesshomaru." Kagome said looking at the older brother of the 2 inus.

**WW0604:** well that was chapter one. We both hope everyone enjoyed our fanfic. Who knows what Sesshomaru is going to do with his innocent little brother. I guess you all will have to wait and see later XD

Well please read and review. -


	2. Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Problem

WW0604: hi again

**WW0604:** hi again. Here we are with chapter 2 of I Want You My Brother. Where we left off at was when Sesshomaru just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Maybe we will see what his attentions are.

WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO, INUYASHA, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER OR ANIME THAT IS GOING TO BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC. AND WE DO NOT OWN MR. HENDERSON OR MR. DICKWALL OR ANY OTHER MR OR MISS THAT WILL BE MENTIONED. WE ONLY OWN OURSELF…BUT WE ARE NOT IN HERE SADLY.

Lets get this chapter started now shall we?

"My brother! I have found you!" An unknown person said from behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard the voice. "It's Sesshomaru." Kagome said looking at the older brother of the 2 inus.

Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Problem

"Yes, I am here. Inuyasha, why did you leave me?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Inuyasha's ears. The sudden urge to touch one of his ears was strong, so strong…that Sesshomaru stroked one.

Inuyasha flinched, pulled away, and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said, staring straight into Inuyasha's eyes. He griped Inuyasha's hands and asked, "…Will you bare my children?"

"What the…did you and Miroku switch places?" Inuyasha asked, ripping his hands away from his older brothers. "Well I did eat his soul on the way here, does that count?"

"You are a sick bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Umm…I guess you can stay with us also, Sesshomaru." Kagome interrupted before the two could kill each other. "WHAT?!"

The next day Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome all went to school. They all go to the same schools, but Sesshomaru is in the 11th grade and Inuyasha and Kagome is in the 10th grade.

"Hello class, this is Mr. Henderson speaking."

"Hello Mr. Henderson" The class said together. Inuyasha closed his eyes and stood up. "His name isn't Mr. Henderson. It's Mr. HenderDICK." Inuyasha stated and sat down as the whole class roared with laughter. "Young man, see me after class." Mr. Henderson said in anger. "Whatever dick man." The class once again laughed at Inuyasha's comment.

Inuyasha was getting ready to go home when the sports coach approached him. "You, with the silver hair. How would you like to join the Sumo Club?" Mr. Dickwall, the sports coach, asked Inuyasha.

"NO!!"

"Good, I will see you at tomorrows practice." Mr. Dickwall started to leave when Inuyasha ran in front of him to make him stop in his tracks.

"I said 'NO!'" Mr. Dickwall examined Inuyasha's body quite carefully and gripped his arm.

"Throw me." Inuyasha gave the coach a confused expression. "What?" Inuyasha questioned. "You heard me. Throw me!" Mr. Dickwall yelled.

Inuyasha picked up Mr. Dickwall and threw him across the room. "You are defiantly joining the Sumo Club." Mr. Dickwall said as he stood up. "Ok fine. I got nothing better to do anyway." With that said, Inuyasha left the school grounds and started to head home.

'I wonder what has him acting like thins?' Kagome thought as she walked in front of the confused hanyou.

'Aww man, I can't believe I got stuck in a sport where you have to wear diapers as the uniform. Worse thing ever is that my idiot of a brother is now, Sesshomaru, is now living in the same house as I am. We even have to share a ROOM! How can this get any worse?' Inuyasha thought, unaware of the presence walking behind him. "What the hell do you want, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled, turning around to glare at his older brother.

"I'm just walking home with you." He said calmly. Inuyasha continued to walk forward, not even realizing that Sesshomaru was now staring at the hanyou's ass. "Just stayed away from me." Inuyasha said, not even looking behind him to make eye contact with his brother. Sesshomaru kept staring at Inuyasha's ass and started to get dirty, no, filthy thoughts.

Inuyasha's ears twitched in discomfort and he ran to catch up to Kagome. Sesshomaru got a little upset with this and sent a small growl, which caused Inuyasha to stop and look back. "What's the matter with you?" Inuyasha asked, looking at his brother in his eyes. "Come here little brother."

"Go fuck yourself." Inuyasha growled at his brother. "Just come here Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled back. Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and said, "Not a chance." With that, Sesshomaru ran with his super fast speed up to Inuyasha and gently bit his tongue. "Don't stick it out if you don't plan on using it, little brother."

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU ASSHOLE!!" Inuyasha yelled at the older dog demon. Inuyasha reached to draw his tetsugia, but realized that it wasn't there. "WHAT THE FUCK!? WHERES MY TETSUGIA!?" Kagome turned around to look at the two brothers.

"My grandfather locked it up in his storage room." Kagome yelled back at them.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha then rolled his hand into a fist, but before he could even throw the punch, Sesshomaru had him pinned to the ground. Sesshomaru then let out the hissing sound from his poison claws so it could be heard. Inuyasha stopped moving, knowing full well what were to happen if he got hit with the poison.

Once Inuyasha calmed down Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered something in Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha then had a deep blush on his face and was completely speechless. Sesshomaru got off his younger brother and Inuyasha stood up after him. Inuyasha then noticed that something seemed a bit wrong and so, he looked down at his body and saw something sticking up in his crotch area. 'What the fuck is going on' Inuyasha thoughts as he continued to stare at whatever is sticking up. As he continued to stare, the closer his hand got closer to it. 'What the hell is going on?' Inuyasha thought again, quickly running towards Kagome's house.

**WW0604:** okay well that chapter was a bit longer. Well it seems like Sesshomaru has something in mind for Inuyasha, but what is it? Please read a review and chapter 3 will be up soon. -


	3. Chapter 3: Mature Talk With Sesshomaru

WW0604: hi again, me and my brother is back with more of our wonderful yaoi

**WW0604:** hi again, me and my brother is back with more of our wonderful yaoi. We both are hoping everyone is enjoying the story and please review and let us know your thoughts. We love to get reviews. It helps us improve on our writing and it allows us to make our stories more enjoyable to read.

WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO, INUYASHA, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER OR ANIME THAT IS GOING TO BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC. AND WE DO NOT OWN MR. HENDERSON OR MR. DICKWALL OR ANY OTHER MR OR MISS THAT WILL BE MENTIONED. WE ONLY OWN OURSELF…BUT WE ARE NOT IN HERE SADLY.

Okay, so here is chapter 3 of the story I Want You My Brother. Enjoy.

'What the hell is going on?' Inuyasha thought again, quickly running towards Kagome's house.

Chapter 3: Mature Talk With Sesshomaru

Back at Kagome's house, Inuyasha took notice that whatever was sticking up has now went down, but he than realized that his pants were now sticky and wet from an unknown substance.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?!" Inuyasha yelled from the bathroom. At that time, Kagome's mom was walking past the bathroom and heard the hanyou's yells. "Umm…Inuyasha…are you okay in there?" She asked through the door. 'Oh shit.' Inuyasha had to think of an excuse of the yelling, and he has to be quick about it too. "Umm…yeah…I'm just…uhh…a bit…umm…constipated right now…yeah, that's all it is." Inuyasha quickly answered back. Kagome's mom just shrugged and walked around the corner to wait for the hanyou.

Inuyasha quickly threw off his school uniform and put on his red kimono. He then walked out of the bathroom calmly, leaving his soiled cloths behind left on the floor. Kagome's mom then took the opportunity to go into the bathroom. She then gathered all of his clothes and got a whiff of a horrible, horrible smell and held her breath thinking, 'Teenaged boys. I should have known.' She tossed the smelly, soiled clothes into the washer and walked away spraying any type of air fresheners that she could find around the house. When that was done she went to the tree that Inuyasha was pinned too and found him sitting in it.

"Umm…Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a moment please?" She asked, looking at the red blob that was in the tree. He looked down at her and jumped from the tree, landing right in from of her. "Yeah sure, what's up?" he asked. "I think u need to have a talk with your older brother." Inuyasha gave her the most confused look that anyone has ever seen. Why would anyone what to have Inuyasha talk to the person he hates most. "Umm…okay. About what though?" She looked at the ground with a slight blush on her face and started to twirl her thumbs. "Umm…about puberty…and about what happens when you umm…get a pleasant thought." She shyly answered. That just made Inuyasha more confused. He didn't know what puberty was nor did he really want to figure out what it was from his brother. "What are you talking about, woman?" he questioned. Kagome's mom just got behind Inuyasha and started to push him to the house. "Just go in there and ask him, will ya?" Inuyasha just growled and obeyed.

Inuyasha slowly approached his bedroom door. He was taking his time with entering. He knew his brother was in there, he could smell him and he didn't want anything to do with him or whatever puberty was. As he finally reached to door, Inuyasha had no choice but to just gather his courage and open the door. The door creaked open to show Sesshomaru lying on his bed, reading his stash of porn magazines. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, not sure why anyone would read anything like that.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he closed the door behind him. Sesshomaru just looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes without even moving his head.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" Inuyasha just stood there and gathered all of his thoughts.

"Yeah, well…first off…why are you reading a magazine of naked women?" Sesshomaru glanced at the magazine then looked at his brother.

"Who told you it were naked women? I could be looking at naked men you know." Inuyasha got so grossed out by that and defiantly did not want to talk to his brother about anything now. Especially about something he already didn't know about like puberty. "Is that all you wanted, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. I also wanted to know what it mean when 'it' stands up." Sesshomaru put down his magazine and sat up on his bed.

"What is this 'IT' you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked with an amused grin on his face.

"You know damn well what it means, so why don't you just tell me already you sick bastard?!" Sesshomaru looked deep into Inuyasha's golden yellow eyes and came up with an answer.

"It means you are 'in the mood,'" Sesshomaru answered, his grin growing bigger.

"The mood for what? You know what, if your not going to tell me what it means in a way I'll understand, then I'll just ask Kagome."

'Damn wrench, she is always getting involved somehow.' Sesshomaru thought, glaring at his younger hanyou of a brother.

"What are you glaring at?" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru kept glaring at him until he made the unexpected move of standing up and walked over to Inuyasha, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"I will show you what I mean." He whispered. Inuyasha had no time to questions him when Sesshomaru stuck his hand down Inuyasha's pants. Inuyasha let out a short gasp as Sesshomaru began stroking his limp member. Sesshomaru then dragged his younger brother to the bed. Inuyasha could feel the backs of his knees hitting the edge of the bed. Sesshomaru glanced at one of his brother's ears and bit it, causing the younger one to yelp in pain.

Just as it was starting to get good, Sota walked in on them. "Hey, Inuyasha." Sota greeted. Inuyasha fell onto the bed and used a pillow to cover his crouch area.

"What do you want, Sota?" Inuyasha asked, trying to not growl or yell at the younger boy.

"Mom says its time to eat." Inuyasha silently thanked all the gods that they had Sota stop his brother from raping him. Sesshomaru growled as he watched Inuyasha run out of the room, not looking back.

**WW0604:** okay chapter 3 is done and completed. Good thing Sota showed up when he did huh? Who knows if Inuyasha will be as lucky next time though. Please review and read our next chapter, which will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Dog Food

WW0604: my brother and I are back with chapter 4 of I Want You My Brother

**WW0604:** my brother and I are back with chapter 4 of I Want You My Brother. NTFDN (Nine tailed fox demon Naruto) is now typing this story in a different way but it's basically the same so please take a look at both of ours.

WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO, INUYASHA, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER OR ANIME THAT IS GOING TO BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC. AND WE DO NOT OWN MR. HENDERSON OR MR. DICKWALL OR ANY OTHER MR OR MISS THAT WILL BE MENTIONED. WE ONLY OWN OURSELF…BUT WE ARE NOT IN HERE SADLY.

Okay…so…umm…yeah lets start chapter 4 now.

"Mom says its time to eat." Inuyasha silently thanked all the gods that they had Sota stop his brother from raping him. Sesshomaru growled as he watched Inuyasha run out of the room, not looking back.

Chapter 4: Dog Food

Kagome's mom has prepared fried curry for their dinner. Kagome, Sota, Inuyasha, and Kagome's mom, dad, and grandfather were all enjoying their meals, but poor Sesshomaru didn't know how to eat with chopsticks.

Inuyasha laughed as he watched his older brother make a fool of himself. Inuyasha was eating ramen seeing that he didn't like curry. "How do you use these blasted things?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched Inuyasha smirking as he ate his ramen.

"Why don't you show him, Inuyasha?" Kagome suggested.

"Ha! No way, I'm enjoying this too much to make it stop." Inuyasha laughed back.

"How are you able to use these damn things anyway, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked as he attempted to eat rice.

"Easy, I lived with humans, remember?" Inuyasha smartly answered back, trying to hold a laugh back..

"Damn humans and these weird tools."

"You could always eat dog food, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said through a laugh. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a confused expression.

"What is dog food?" he asked. Inuyasha burst out laughing and turned to look at Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, Sesshomaru wants to eat some dog food." Inuyasha yelled from his spot at the dinner table. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, then to Inuyasha, then her mom.

"Umm…okay…" She got up and brought over a can of open dog food. The smell caught Sesshomaru's attention and he perked up.

"What the fuck is that?" He questioned, sniffing the air again.

"That would be dog food, dear older brother." Inuyasha answered with a half mocking voice that was easily ignored by Sesshomaru. "…So?" Sesshomaru said. "Well, that's what dogs eat." Inuyasha simply said.

"I am not a dog. I am a very powerful demon that rules the western lands." Sesshomaru said, proudly with his nose high in the air. He then sniffed the substance in the can and turned to Inuyasha. "Does this stuff even taste good?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, I've tried it once before." Inuyasha lied. Kagome rolled her eyes and just left the two to do whatever they are doing. It's best to let Inuyasha fool his brother, then it'll be best to let Sesshomaru beat his brother, so he knows to not do that again. She sighed then looked over to Sesshomaru, who still have the can of dog food in his hand.

"…Really?" Sesshomaru sniffed it again and gave it an unsure stare.

"Just try it then you'll see." Inuyasha said out loud. 'You'll see how terribly disgusting it is. I should have thought to do this to him later. It's totally genius.' Inuyasha thought, watching Sesshomaru attempt to eat dog food. Sesshomaru just took another glance at the dog food and took a deep breath fallowed by a mouthful of dog food. He swallowed the icky food and Inuyasha started to burst out laughing uncontrollably. Sesshomaru's face turned from its normal tan color to a very pale color and he ran over to where Inuyasha was sitting and threw up on his head. Not too long, Inuyasha's head was covered with all the contents in Sesshomaru's stomach, including the dog food. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha yelled, punching his brother hard in the chest. The punch sends Sesshomaru tumbling a few feet back wards.

"I did that because YOU fed ME dog food. Which is, by the way, worst than the taste of Naraku's sperm!" Sesshomaru yelled as he pushed Inuyasha out of his seat. Inuyasha stood up and gave Sesshomaru a disgusting, yet confused expression.

"How the fuck do you know what Naraku's sperm tastes like?" Inuyasha asked, kicking his brother in the crouch. Sesshomaru fell to the ground in pain and mumbled something that wasn't possible to understand. "What? I didn't hear you." Inuyasha said, leaning in closer to hear his brother.

"I…said…that me and…Naraku…use to be…lovers." Sesshomaru breathed out in pain and embarrassment. Inuyasha just stood there confused out of his mind and Kagome gave Sesshomaru an even more questioning look than what Inuyasha gave him.

"…O…kay, my brother is gay."

"I'm bi actually." He corrected Inuyasha.

"Well you still like guys and you use to FUCK Naraku…" Inuyasha's look of disgust grew bigger and he continued to look at his brother.

"You know…he was cute AND sexy at one point in time." Sesshomaru's guilty voice said as he looked down at the ground.

"How the hell can Naraku ever be sexy?" Kagome heard enough of their fighting and was taking notice that the subject was a touchy subject for Sesshomaru and made an attempt to stop the argument.

"Umm…you guys, can't you stop fighting now?" Kagome asked, still sitting at her spot at the table, but was still able to see exactly what was going on.

Inuyasha turned around and said, "Shut up, wrench!"

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell straight to the ground in a sit position, pouting about how she always does that to him, but never punishes anyone else.

**WW0604:** Hi again everyone. Yeah it kinda took me a few days to get chapter 4 up but at least we got it up now. Okay, well my brother, Nine tailed fox demon Naruto, now has a revised version of I Want You My Brother in their story list. It's the same as this just has 3 of my chapters as one chapter. My brother did NOT steal my story…we both are equally working on this together. Okay, well please review and keep reading. -


	5. Chapter 5: Bathroom Adventures

WW0604: Woohoo

**WW0604:** Woohoo!! Chapter 5 is up…YAY!! It's always good to have some excitement before the actual chapter, don't you all agree? Lol

WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO, INUYASHA, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER OR ANIME THAT IS GOING TO BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC. AND WE DO NOT OWN MR. HENDERSON OR MR. DICKWALL OR ANY OTHER MR OR MISS THAT WILL BE MENTIONED. WE ONLY OWN OURSELF…BUT WE ARE NOT IN HERE SADLY.

Okay, well let's start chapter 5.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell straight to the ground in a sit position, pouting about how she always does that to him, but never punishes anyone else.

Chapter 5: Bathroom Adventures

The next day at school, Inuyasha was having a rough day with the teachers. "Take off the hat." Mr. Henderson said.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have this…umm…condition."

"Well I don't care. Take off the hat not!" The first few days of school the teachers ignored the fact he was wearing one since he was a new student, but now Mr. Henderson has had enough of bending the rules. Inuyasha removed his baseball cap off his head to reveal two white, fuzzy dog ears. "Remove the ears as well."

"You see, you foolish human, I can't remove them." Inuyasha growled at the teacher. Just then, Sesshomaru entered the room, curious of what the noise was all about.

"What is wrong, my hanyou of a brother?" Sesshomaru asked, seeing the furious look on Inuyasha's face.

"Go fuck yourself, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled, not removing his eyes off the teacher. Not even for a second. Sesshomaru then realized what was going on in the room and turned to glare at the teacher as well.

"Those ears are part of his body, you filthy human."

"Fine, whatever, but both of you will have to cut your hair and dye it back to its original color." Mr. Henderson ordered.

"This is our natural hair." The two brothers said together, not letting their angered expressions lighten one bit.

"Oh yeah? Prove it then!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged looks then shrugged their shoulders. Each of them grabbed one arm and dragged Mr. Henderson into one of the boy's bathrooms, showing them their silver pubic hair as proof. "I see…there are some things that I never will understand." Mr. Henderson calmly said, covering his nose to hide the nosebleed that was coming on. He then walked back into his classroom, trying to forget the little adventure in the boy's bathrooms.

Inuyasha tried to fallow Mr. Henderson into the classroom, since he had his next class with him, but Sesshomaru made that impossible by grabbing the his younger brothers arms and pinning him against the wall. "What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, I couldn't help but noticed that you are aroused." Sesshomaru whispered into one of Inuyasha's dog ears. Inuyasha's face turned to a deep crimson and let out a small moan when he felt Sesshomaru's leg rub up against his arousal. "I am going to help you with this, little brother." Sesshomaru slipped his hand down Inuyasha's uniform pants, past his boxers, and right to Inuyasha's rock hard member.

"Alright, get back to class!" Mr. Henderson said, walking into the bathroom. Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru away and turned to face his back to Mr. Henderson. Sesshomaru slammed into an unlocked stall and fell right onto a toilet. Mr. Henderson just looked at the two teens, who didn't look back and left the bathroom, mumbling something about how teenaged kids act these days.

Sesshomaru got off the toilet and walked up behind his younger brother. Inuyasha shivered when he felt Sesshomaru's breath on the back of his neck. "Stop it, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled when he felt Sesshomaru's hand around his arousal.

"You know you don't want me to stop, little brother." Sesshomaru whispered, nipping the hanyou's neck. Sesshomaru began to stroke the tock hard member earning some soft moans from his brother. He was then earned a whimper when he stopped to turn the overly aroused hanyou around. Sesshomaru then undid his pants and pulled them down to let the hanyou's arousal out of its cage. Inuyasha hissed as cold air hit the already tock hard member. "You are so aroused, little brother. That is cute." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha's face turned completely red.

"Stop it, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha begged. Sesshomaru bent down and licked the tip of his brother's cock. Inuyasha let out a moan, telling Sesshomaru that the hanyou was enjoying this. Sesshomaru then took his younger brother's entire member inside of his mouth. Inuyasha's moans got louder when he felt his brother take his cock into his mouth.

Outside…

There was a dog running by and Kagome was trying to catch it. "You know what? SIT BOY!" She yelled. The dog sat and in the near by boy's bathroom you can hear the resounding thud. Kagome looked around for Inuyasha, but had no luck finding him, so she proceeded with catching the dog.

Sesshomaru stood there pissed off to all hell and poor Inuyasha was confused about what was going on. Inuyasha growled and put his pants back on, running out of the bathroom with a flustered face. 'You know what? This is starting to get on my nerves!' Sesshomaru thoughts as he stormed out of the bathroom to go to his class. Inuyasha went back to Mr. Henderson's class, looking just as flustered as when he left the bathroom.

"Inuyasha, clear your head with whatever is in there and focus on class." Mr. Henderson yelled as Inuyasha took his seat.

**WW0604:** Ahh…chapter 5 is done.  So that was quite an unexpected adventure in the bathroom huh? Well please review. PLEASEEEE. Lol…see you all next chapter. -


	6. Chapter 6: Stop Sesshomaru

WW0604: Chapter 6…I haven't gotten much sleep so I don't have much energy, but I can still type for all you wonderful people

**WW0604:** Chapter 6…I haven't gotten much sleep so I don't have much energy, but I can still type for all you wonderful people.

WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO, INUYASHA, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER OR ANIME THAT IS GOING TO BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC. AND WE DO NOT OWN MR. HENDERSON OR MR. DICKWALL OR ANY OTHER MR OR MISS THAT WILL BE MENTIONED. WE ONLY OWN OURSELF…BUT WE ARE NOT IN HERE SADLY.

Let chapter 6, begin!!………I need some Mountain Dew!

"Inuyasha, clear your head with whatever is in there and focus on class." Mr. Henderson yelled as Inuyasha took his seat.

Chapter 6: Stop Sesshomaru

Back at Kagome's house, Inuyasha was laying on his bed, lost in thought as he stared at the ceiling. 'What in seven hells was Sesshomaru doing?' Inuyasha was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Sesshomaru was in the room. Earlier that day, Sesshomaru went back to the feudal era to fetch Rin and Jaken.

"What is on your mind, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha just looked at the older demon and growled, "It's none of your business!"

"But you are my business." Sesshomaru replied curtly.

"I am not your mate and nor will I ever be one!" Inuyasha yelled, spitting in his brother's face.

"Now that was very childish, you filthy half breed." Sesshomaru replied calmly.

'Shit, it's always when he is calm, he is the most pissed off.' Inuyasha thought as he made a dash for the door.

"Where do you think you're going, hanyou?!" Sesshomaru asked using his poison whip to wraparound his brother's neck. Inuyasha choked for air while Sesshomaru pulled the frightened hanyou to him. "Now let me tell you this, hanyou, we are the only two left of the dog demon clan."

"Yeah and?"

"That means that you ARE my mate weather you want to or not." Sesshomaru growled, taking one of Inuyasha's dog ears in his mouth, biting it until he drew blood. The hanyou cried out in pain.

"Let go of my ear, you damn sick BASTARD!! I will never be your mate! NEVER!!" Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hair and threw him onto the bed. Inuyasha tried to get up but found that his face was met with Sesshomaru's poison whip. Sesshomaru locked the bedroom door so the humans wouldn't walk in, but as an extra precaution, he had Jaken standing guard outside the bedroom. "Sesshomaru, this isn't funny anymore." Inuyasha growled, but Sesshomaru was able to hear a hint of fear in his voice.

"I find this quite amusing actually." Sesshomaru stated as he approached the bed. Once Sesshomaru was close enough Inuyasha clawed at his face. Sesshomaru growled and moved his poison whip to bound his brother's arms. Inuyasha's ears went back when he heard his brother's growl. "Do not make me more pissed that I already am, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, his eyes glowing red with rage. Inuyasha's ears went all the way back and he stopped moving for the most part. Sesshomaru lent down to kiss his younger brother. Inuyasha bit his brother's lip, causing blood to come dripping off the older demons lip. Sesshomaru slapped Inuyasha, causing him to yelp. "Didn't I tell you do not piss me off any more than you already have? I'm going to have to punish you for that."

"Go fuck yourself!" Inuyasha growled.

"No need to, little brother. I have you to fuck."

"Get off me, you sick fuck!" Inuyasha kneeded his brother in the crouch. Sesshomaru groaned in pain and used him poison whip to hold down Inuyasha's legs as well.

"Now you can't do anything, my new fuck toy." Sesshomaru once again approached Inuyasha, licking his lips in thought of what he is going to do to his little brother. Inuyasha once again spat on his brother, trying to let the other demon let him go. Sesshomaru glared at his brother and then stared at his sash from his waist.

"What are you going to do with that?" Inuyasha question as he watch Sesshomaru remove the sash from his waist. Sesshomaru did not answer his brother; he just went to Inuyasha and tied the sash around his mouth, gagging him. Inuyasha know what was coming next. Inuyasha has never seen his brother as pissed off as he was. Sesshomaru bent down and bit his younger brother hard on the neck, causing blood to exit the wound. Tears started to tear down Inuyasha's face, unable to cry out.

"My lord, might I suggest you wait until the potion is done?" Jaken said through the door. Sesshomaru glared at the door. He went to a bookshelf and threw it at the door, shattering the bookshelf to many little pieces.

"SHUT UP, JAKEN!!" Sesshomaru yelled at his servant. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Inuyasha, but found that the said hanyou was no longer on the bed. Inuyasha quickly removed the sash from his mouth and threw it on the ground. The hanyou made his way to the bone eaters well. As Inuyasha approached the well, he then started to notice that it was no longer open to go through.

Inuyasha's ear twitched in annoyance and yelled, "WHY IS ALL THE GODS AGAINST ME?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DEXERVE THIS?!" Inuyasha then ran to the tree that Kikyo had him pinned to for 50 years. The hanyou quickly jumped inside the tree when he heard Sesshomaru coming. He could feel his youkai stir inside of him when Sesshomaru stood underneath the tree of ages. 'If I just sit still and be quiet, then maybe he won't notice I am here.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Come out of that tree now, you filthy hanyou." Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha was struggling with himself. His demon side didn't want anything to do with the demon.

'Wait, if I go to him his anger might die down a little.' He thought as he jumped out of the tree and landed right in front of his older brother. Inuyasha's ears wend down inside his hair once he sensed how pissed his brother was. Sesshomaru grabbed the ear that he had bit and dragged Inuyasha back into their room. Inuyasha was in tears when they were back in the room.

"Now remove your kimono Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled the order. Inuyasha began removing the top of his kimono and then his pant, knowing what would happen to him if he were to argue with his older brother right now. Inuyasha stood there for a good five minutes completely naked. "Now get on your knees." Inuyasha was about to voice his protest when Sesshomaru sent him a death glare. Once Inuyasha was on his knees, Sesshomaru removed his pants and kimono to reveal his rock hard cock. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hair and pulled him forward. Inuyasha tried to fight his brother's grip on his hair. "Stop resisting and suck it!" Sesshomaru growled angrily.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru then shoved his entire member all the way in his brother's mouth. Inuyasha felt like he was going to choke. Sesshomaru held his brother's head in place and Inuyasha's tongue hit the skin of his brother's arousal, causing it to harden even more. Inuyasha wanted this to stop. The thought of biting his brother's cock crossed his mind, but he then knew that if that were to happen Sesshomaru were surely kill him.

"Now, little brother. Be a good little dog and do as I tell you." Sesshomaru whispered, making Inuyasha move his head. Inuyasha started to tear, not knowing if he should resist or not. "Suck it harder, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru instructed. Inuyasha began to do as he was told and sucked on it harder, causing the older demon to moan a bit. Inuyasha could taste the pre-cum when his tongue brushed against the tip. Sesshomaru began to buck his hips into his brother's mouth. Inuyasha could feel that his brother was enjoying this and that he was about to cum. The youkai gripped his brother's head and held it as he came in his brother's mouth. "Swallow it, little brother." Sesshomaru ordered. Inuyasha did as he was told and swallowed all the cum, squinting his eyes shut when he felt the hot liquid slide down his throat. Once Sesshomaru felt that his brother did as he was told, the older demon let go of his brother's head. Inuyasha tried to get away but found that his youkai side wouldn't let him. "Good, little brother." Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and threw him on the bed. Inuyasha yelped in alight pain when he made contact with the bed. Sesshomaru began to rub Inuyasha's arousal. Inuyasha moaned in slight pleasure, tears were still dripping down his face.

"Don't do it, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said in fear. He still wasn't sure if he should resist or not, but he knew he didn't want what his brother was going to do to him. At least his human side didn't.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru growled and smacked Inuyasha across the face, making a small wound to open up on his face. Inuyasha tried has hard as he could to hold back his tears. His efforts succeeded, but that wasn't going to stop Sesshomaru from doing things to him.

"Sesshomaru, stop it, please." Inuyasha was now begging, but Sesshomaru just ignored his younger brother and bent down and took Inuyasha's arousal into his mouth. Inuyasha let out a short intake of air. Sesshomaru took this opportunity to put his finger into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha began to suck on the digits, knowing what was going to happen next. Once Sesshomaru felt the digits were wet enough he took them out of Inuyasha's mouth and moved away from his arousal, which was earned with a whine of sadness. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha's anus. He bent down and licked it. Inuyasha's body began to shudder and he let out a loud moan. Sesshomaru then slipped one finger causing Inuyasha to hiss in pain. Sesshomaru moved up to kiss his brother. Sesshomaru could taste his semen and the mix of his brother in the kiss. Sesshomaru added in a second finger and began a scissoring motion. Inuyasha moaned loudly when one of his brother's fingers hit the prostrate.

"Ah..."

Sesshomaru then removed the digits and placed his once more hard arousal at his brother's entrance. " Inuyasha, you are going to have to relax because this is going to hurt if you don't." Sesshomaru said as he gently as he could enter the younger demon. Inuyasha winced and squirmed under his brother's weight.

"Get off, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha plead, trying to put his older brother off of him.

" You need to relax Little brother." Sesshomaru growled smacking the squirming hanyou in the face. Inuyasha glared up at his older brother wanting nothing more then to rip his guts out and put them in a bowl. Sesshomaru slapped the hanyou again and bit his neck, drawing blood from it.

" What The Hell was that for, you sick bastard." Inuyasha Growled at his older brother.

"You are mine now, little brother." Sesshomaru whispered in Inuyasha's ear as he prepared to enter him.

" I Swear, Sesshomaru when this is over I am so going to kill you." Inuyasha said between pain as he felt his brother's huge cock enter him.

"That will not be possible, foolish brother." Sesshomaru gasped as he moved in and out of his brother quickly and roughly, not considering the pain he is going through. Inuyasha Screamed out in pain every time Sesshomaru moved in and out of his body. Soon after a while the pain turned into pleasure and Inuyasha was moaning and bucking against his brother's cock. Sesshomaru brought his hand to begin stroking Inuyasha's rock hard cock. " Scream My Name Little brother." Sesshomaru ordered as he stoked Inuyasha's cock.

"Ngh... Ah... N...O...Stop...Please...Sesshomaru." Inuyasha begged as he felt a tight feeling in his stomach.

" I don't think you want me to stop little brother." Sesshomaru whispered in his brother's ear.

" Ngh...S..Sesshomaru." Inuyasha moaned as his brother started to go faster inside of him hitting his spot over and over again bending the hanyou to his will. Sesshomaru continued to go harder and faster, making Inuyasha moan and scream his name with every thrust. Sesshomaru could feel that he was about to climax and so could Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's seed explode into the hanyou and Inuyasha Came right on both of their chests.

Sesshomaru stayed inside of his younger for a few minutes before he gently pulled out of him. Sesshomaru then grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his younger brother picking him and holding him. Sesshomaru walked to the bathroom so he could clean up both him and his brother.

Inuyasha was unresponsive to every touch and every movement. You mise as well called him a broken doll with how he was acting. Sesshomaru was sure to be gentle with his broken little brother.

**WW0604:** Aww…poor Inuyasha. My brother and I are evil evil grin Well I hope you enjoyed it and please review and read our story til it ends. -


	7. Chapter 7: Roy and Edward Enters

WW0604: YAY

**WW0604:** YAY!! I suddenly got energy…YEAH!!

WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO, INUYASHA, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER OR ANIME THAT IS GOING TO BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC. AND WE DO NOT OWN MR. HENDERSON OR MR. DICKWALL OR ANY OTHER MR OR MISS THAT WILL BE MENTIONED. WE ONLY OWN OURSELF…BUT WE ARE NOT IN HERE SADLY.

Okay I'll let you all go right to the story cause I know you all wanna read it.

Inuyasha was unresponsive to every touch and every movement. You mise as well called him a broken doll with how he was acting. Sesshomaru was sure to be gentle with his broken little brother.

Chapter 7: Roy and Edward Enters

The Next day...

Kagome was worried about the things that she had heard the night before in the room next to hers. But she was afraid to ask Inuyasha let alone Sesshomaru. Kagome heard footsteps coming from behind her and she turned around to be face to face with Inuyasha. He looked as broken as last night. Pale skin, an emotionless expression, and droopy eyes. Kagome was concerned.

" Umm... Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asked looking at the hanyou with concern. Inuyasha didn't even answer her question let alone looked at her he just sat down at the table waiting for breakfast to be served. Sesshomaru walked into the room five minutes later and Inuyasha was about to eat the food that Kagome's mom had mad for him when Sesshomaru let out a growl causing the hanyou to drop the chopsticks.

" Inuyasha, you will not eat this filthy human Food!" Sesshomaru said loud enough for everyone to hear.

" If I can't eat ramen then what in the seven hells am I supposed to eat?" Inuyasha Yelled glaring at his older brother. Kagome had no clue as to what was going on.

" Are you yelling at me again, little brother? Do I need to teach you who you are talking to again?" Sesshomaru said calmly.

" Fuck you, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spat. Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother and slapped him across the face.

"Learn your manners you filthy half breed." Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha let out a small whimper. " Go screw your self in Hell." Inuyasha spat on His brother. Sesshomaru growled at his brother and grabbed the ear he had bitten on and lifted his brother off the chair, staring straight into Inuyasha's eyes with an evil glare. Inuyasha glared back at his brother and then brought up his hands to claw at his older brother's face. " Like I said Sesshomaru, GO FUCK YOURSELF IN HELL!!" Inuyasha yelled kicking his brother in the crouch again.

" They seem lively this morning." Kagome's mom said to Kagome.

" Yeah hopefully they don't end up killing each other." Kagome said.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SESSHOMARU!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran past Kagome and her mom.

"Lets see you try little brother." Sesshomaru teased back.

Inuyasha glared at the demon and prepared to attack him. " Iron Rever Soul Stealer." Inuyasha yelled as he made his way to attack his older brother but due to the demon's speed he had missed and Sesshomaru had him pinned to the ground. " Get off from me." Inuyasha growled.

" Silence, hanyou." Sesshomaru growled bending down to the spot that he bit Inuyasha and began licking the moon shaped mark on his brother's throat. Inuyasha had to fight back the urge to purr.

" If I can't eat human food then what am I supposed to eat?" Inuyasha asked again more calmly.

" You are to eat demon food, Inuyasha do you remember when you were little?" Sesshomaru asked still licking the mark.

"Of course I don't. That was a long time ago. What about it?" Inuyasha answered, trying even harder to not moan or purr to Sesshomaru's touch.

" So you don't remember the night that I saved your ass from those humans when your mother died? You don't remember what I told you?" Sesshomaru whispered into the hanyou's ear.

' What in the seven hells, wait I remember now something about me being his mate or something like that.' Inuyasha thought clawing into the carpet. Inuyasha looked in the other direction, too embarrassed to look his brother in the eye. "Yeah it rings a bell."

" Then you know what that means don't you?" Sesshomaru asked feeling his Inner youkai stirring just by having his mate underneath him.

" UHM... Sesshomaru, Inuyasha we have to go to school." Kagome interrupted the two. Sesshomaru didn't even move. He stayed on top of Inuyasha and kept staring at him.

"You heard her. We gotta go." Inuyasha said, trying to get his brother off of him.

" Answer my question Hanyou." Sesshomaru ordered glairing daggers in to the hanyou.

" Yes I know what that means, now will you get off from me we both have to go to the place called school." Inuyasha said adverting his eyes. Sesshomaru kept staring in Inuyasha's eyes.

"You know little brother. I don't like going to this school place. Why don't you and I skip a day? What do you say?"

" I say Hell No, because I can't stand to be in the same room let alone the same house as you so why do you think I would want to spend a day with you." Inuyasha said pushing his brother off from him. Sesshomaru's Yokai growled at this total disrespect his mate was showing him. Inuyasha felt his youkai stir also once he heard his brother's growl. Kagome sensed the tension between the two but didn't know if she should try to interfere. It could be way to dangerous.

" Come here Little Brother."

" NO!" Sesshomaru glared at his brother and repeated himself.

"I said, come here." Sesshomaru growled back. Inuyasha stood there and made no effort to move.

" My lord I have something you might find interesting." Jaken said.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked without even taking his eyes off of Inuyasha.

" Ummm... I forgot me lord."

Sesshomaru punched Jaken in the head and said, "Do not talk to me unless you have something important to say!" Inuyasha took this time to escape and ran all the way to the High school. When Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha's disappearance, he growled and decided to just go to school since he had nothing better to do.

Inuyasha kept looking for any signs of Sesshomaru because his youkai was getting antsy and he didn't know what to do. He was too busy looking around for Sesshomaru that he didn't even realize that he was being fallowed. That is, until that person leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Who are you looking for?" Inuyasha quickly turned around and glared at the full demon.

" I was looking for Kagome, because she forgot her Lunch." Inuyasha quickly lied. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Do you wanna try to answer that again? Correctly this time." Sesshomaru said, staring right into Inuyasha's eyes.

" That is the truth, now leave me alone." Inuyasha said glaring at the elder youkai. Sesshomaru could tell that his little brother was lying because Inuyasha was a really bad lair. That was why every time he had told his friends that he didn't go see Kikyo every time she nearby they knew he did. Sesshomaru leaned in closer so he was practically nose-to-nose with Inuyasha.

"You were looking for me. Weren't you? I would have never thought that you have such love, such care for your older brother."

" Get away from me and just so you know, I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS." Inuyasha yelled clawing at his brother once again. Inuyasha hated when people teased him believe it or not the Hanyou was quiet sensitive to most things. Sesshomaru stepped back to dodge his brother's attack, then he rushed forward and pinned Inuyasha against a wall. Sesshomaru was getting angry and annoyed with Inuyasha's attack attempts.

" I wouldn't do that again, because you Little brother I am still very angry about this morning and I wouldn't try pushing me anymore." Sesshomaru hissed backing Inuyasha's arm. The hanyou screamed out in pain and tried to stay still in his brother's grasp so the demon wouldn't break his other arm. Sesshomaru started to tighten his grip on his other arm a little tighter. "Are you going to behave this time, Inuyasha?" He asked, still quite obvious that he was pissed. Inuyasha nodded his head yes. " I want to her you say it, Little brother." Sesshomaru ordered glaring at the hanyou.

" Yes I'll behave, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha whimpered feeling like he was a child again. Sesshomaru let go of the hanyou's arms and brought Inuyasha into a hug.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." Sesshomaru said in a worry voice. "I hope that you'll learn to forgive me, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered. Inuyasha stood there in complete silence. Sesshomaru has never said he was sorry nor has he ever hugged the hanyou.

" Umm... Nii-chan, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

" What did you call me?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the hanyou's face.

" Nii-chan, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked again. Sesshomaru just stood there, staring at Inuyasha with a sad, yet loving expression. Sesshomaru was also shocked because Inuyasha hasn't called him that since the hanyou was very little.

" Yes, I am fine." Sesshomaru said patting the hanyou on the head.

Inuyasha sat in his history class not really listening to what the teacher was talking until, " And the priests Kikyo sealed away the half demon."

" KIKYO." Inuyasha yelled getting out of his chair.

" It is so good to see you paying attention to my lesson." Roy Mustang said. Inuyasha glared at the man.

" How in the Hell do you know Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

" Well if you had your textbook open then you would know what I was talking about, now would you please go stand out in the hallway." Mustang said. Inuyasha walked out and stood out in the hallway.

'How did that old man know Kikyo? He's not part of my time, so how?' Inuyasha thought as he stood out in the hall. As he stood in the hall Kagome walked by half naked. Inuyasha didn't really notice. Not too long after Kagome walked by, Sesshomaru walked past Inuyasha and stopped.

"What the hell did you do this time, Inuyasha?" He asked, looking at his brother.

" Nothing I just asked the faggot teacher how in the seven hells how he knew Kikyo and then he sent me out here." Inuyasha replied not looking his brother in the eye.

"Oh...I see. Well behave yourself, little brother." Sesshomaru said and walked away.

'He didn't try to pull a move on me? Wow, he must be sick.' Inuyasha thought, watching Sesshomaru walk away.

" Hey Mr. Dog of The Military I have a question." A boy with blonde hair that was in a braid asked.

"I am not a dog! What the hell do you want, Edward!?"

" Is it true you are Gay?" Mustang twitched in annoyance and closed his eyes.

"That is inappropriate for school, Edward. Please join Inuyasha in the hall."

Edward slowly got out of his seat but didn't make an attempt to go for the door before he said, "Why do I gotta go out and join the dog boy?" Mustang then suddenly had a huge proud grin on his face.

"Because dogs are loyal. They do not beg for paychecks and you can teach them new tricks. Kinda like you, Edward." Ed put an angry face on and walked to the door, but before he walked through it, he flicked Mustang off, and then ran out closing the door behind him.

" Stupid Mustang, I'll show him." Ed said out loud.

" So what did you do?" Inuyasha asked.

" I asked the bastard if he was gay." Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"So what was the answer?"

" He didn't answer."

"Ha, that's like a big give away saying 'hell yeah I'm gay'." Inuyasha said trying not to laugh. Ed nodded his head in agreement.

"He says dogs are loyal. You're a dog aren't you? So, does that mean you're loyal?" Ed asked with a great amount of curiosity.

" Umm... That is a hard one to answer, let's see in a way I am loyal but in others I am not." Inuyasha answered. Ed tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"What do you mean by that?"

" You know I don't really know myself what I mean." Ed just laughed and leaned against the wall.

"When is that old dog bag going to bring us back into the class room?" Ed said out annoyance. " Inuyasha you can come back in but Edward can stay out there." Inuyasha walked back into the room and as he did that Ed held the door open and gave Mustang a puppy dog face.

"Can I come in? Please?"

" No!"

Inuyasha walked back into the classroom and sat down.

**WW0604:** ……okay just to clarify things…Roy Mustang is as straight as a circle!! Just so you all know that. You'll see how 'straight' he is later in the story. Please review everyone and keep reading. -


	8. Chapter 8: Kagome's Surprise

WW0604: I'm a typing maniac today…I guess I'll work on getting some of my other fanfics worked on today as well

**WW0604:** I'm a typing maniac today…I guess I'll work on getting some of my other fanfics worked on today as well

WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO, INUYASHA, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER OR ANIME THAT IS GOING TO BE MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC. AND WE DO NOT OWN MR. HENDERSON OR MR. DICKWALL OR ANY OTHER MR OR MISS THAT WILL BE MENTIONED. WE ONLY OWN OURSELF…BUT WE ARE NOT IN HERE SADLY.

Alrighty then…lets get to chapter 8 now

Chapter 8: Kagome's Surprise

Back at Kagome's house it was surprisingly quite and calm. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru weren't arguing, but instead they were both sitting at the kitchen table doing nothing but stare at each other. " What is wrong with them?" Kagome's Mom Asked looking at the two worried.

" I really don't know they have been like this for over three hours now." Kagome answered. She waved a hand in Inuyasha's face, but he didn't flinch. He didn't even blink. He just kept staring at Sesshomaru who just kept staring at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru then glanced at the Sushi plate that was being placed in front of the two.

" Ha, I win!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping out of his chair in joy.

"Eh??" Kagome questions as she tilted her head to the side.

" It seems that the were having a staring contest." Sota Said.

" Damn Half breed." Jaken said. Inuyasha kicked the imp. "I-I mean that was a great competition." Jaken quickly corrected himself. 'Stupid half breed.'

" I will kill you!!" Inuyasha hissed at the imp.

"Wha-What did I do, you filthy half bree-I mean, Inuyasha?" Jaken stuttered.

" Come here you little green bastard." Inuyasha Trying to grab Jaken.

" Inuyasha, Sit Boy." Kagome said. Inuyasha fell to the ground face first.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled, still on the ground.

Sesshomaru Picked up Inuyasha and began carrying him to their room. " Hey Sesshomaru put me down I can walk Damn it." Inuyasha growled at his older brother, punching and clawing him in the chest. Sesshomaru hissed in pain once he felt pain in his chest. He ignored the pain and continued to go for their room. " I said put me down you sadistic Freak." Inuyasha yelled digging his claws deeper this time until they were near Sesshomaru's heart. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and gripped his arm tightly, close to breaking it like he did to the other arm. " What do you think you are doing little brother?" Sesshomaru growled causing the hanyou's ears to back in a submissive state. "Just put me down will ya?" Inuyasha asked, trying to not anger the older demon.

" No not after what you just did Little Brother, It looks like I am going to have to teach you a lesson." Sesshomaru said calmly. Inuyasha began shaking in fear. How he could have been so stupid to do that to his brother and now he was going to pay for it.

"C-Come on Sesshy. I'm sorry for what I did, so please, don't hurt me." Inuyasha started to beg.

" If I hurt you it is your own fault Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled the hanyou. Inuyasha gave up arguing and just let him be carried into their bedroom. "Oh, and Inuyasha..." Inuyasha looked up at his older brother, ears still down from fear of what he is going to do. "Why did you call me Sesshy? That is something new." He asked the little hanyou that was lying in his arms.

"Umm...it just kinda came out. I didn't really realize it til you said something actually." Inuyasha answered.

The two youkais went into the bedroom. Sesshomaru closed the door and locked it he then took his brothers arms and tied them to the bed. The hanyou could tell that his brother was still quiet pissed off at him. Inuyasha tried as hard as he could to ignore the pain coming from his broken arm but it was too unbearable that he started to whine from the pain. "Sesshomaru...can you do something about my arm before you decide to tied it up. Damn it, it fucking hurts!" Inuyasha whined, trying to hold back any tears that were trying to form.

" No, let that remind you to think twice before you do that again and the real pain hasn't even started." Sesshomaru said glaring at the crying Hanyou.

"You're the one who broke my arm though!" Inuyasha started to yell at his brother, not caring if more pain will come. He has lost all patience for Sesshomaru.

" I would hold my tongue if I were you, foolish little brother." Sesshomaru said punching the hanyou in the face. Inuyasha's ears went back down, not sure of what Sesshomaru's next move was going to be.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" He asked himself.

" You disrespected me and you are my mate and not that damn humans." Sesshomaru growled at the hanyou who was trying to get free from the bindings that keep him on the bed.

"But I didn't do anything to become your damn mate! It was forced on me and I never even wanted to become a yaoi pair with you!! What did I do to deserve to become YOUR sex slave!?" Inuyasha was furious, but maybe not as furious as Sesshomaru.

" It was decided when you were born that you would be my mate, and you will not deny me this little brother." Sesshomaru said biting Inuyasha in the neck again right were the moon shaped mark was. Inuyasha's body went rigid. Inuyasha tried harder to get his hands free so he could push Sesshomaru off of him, but had no success.

"Sesshomaru...stop it!" Inuyasha yelled and begged and pleaded for his brother to stop.

Kagome came running into the room and saw Sesshomaru on top of Inuyasha. Kagome gasped and fisted her hands. "What the hell are you doing, Sesshomaru?!" She yelled. Sesshomaru slowly got off his brother and looked at the door behind her.

He scratched his head and asked, "Didn't I lock that door?"

" I have a Key to this room." Kagome growled as she glared at the demon in front of her.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Sesshomaru calmly stated. "Do you mind giving us some privacy? We were busy doing something." Sesshomaru said, glancing over at Inuyasha who was still tied down onto the bed.

" No, Because Inuyasha is mine." Kagome Said. Inuyasha laid there in utter confusion. Sesshomaru's emotionless face suddenly went to a face of confusion. He then started to get pissed, his eyes turning red by the second.

"INUYASHA BELONGS TO NO ONE BESIDES ME!! HE IS DEFINATLY NOT GOING TO BE A HUMANS LOVER OVER ANYTHING!!" Sesshomaru growled at Kagome, getting madder and madder with each word he said. Kagome stood there not daring to move. " I wouldn't expect a human to understand demon mating. My brother knows his place and he tries to act accordingly but if you pathetic Humans keep spoiling Him he will never be strong." Sesshomaru growled flexing his claws. Sesshomaru started to walk towards Kagome, claws ready and showing. Kagome was too scared to even move, let alone breath.

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!" Inuyasha yelled from his place on the bed. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Inuyasha. His eyes were too turning red as his demon side started to come out. "IF YOU TOUCH KAGOME, ILL KILL YOUR SORRY ASS!!" Inuyasha growled.

" You are lucky Human that this Sesshomaru has spared your life, now why don't you go teach Rin how to be a girl." Sesshomaru ordered the girl. Kagome jumped a little then rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru turned back around to look at Inuyasha who was still in his demon form, glaring at Sesshomaru. " Calm down my love." Sesshomaru said as he approached the bed.

"I am not your love! And you're so damn lucky that you didn't hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha still was yelling seeing that he was still pretty pissed. Sesshomaru bent down and began licking the mark that was on his brother's neck. Inuyasha's body went still and he could feel a purr come up into his throat. Sesshomaru kept licking that spot, knowing that Inuyasha liked the feeling. " Sess...ho...maru." the Hanyou purred as his brother continued to lick that spot.

"You like that little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, stilling liking the spot.

" Yess…I do." Inuyasha said his youkai slowly coming out. Sesshomaru was a bit surprised with his little brother's actions. Normally he would yell and tell his to get the hell off, but now he's actually enjoying it.

'I better make this worth it then.' Sesshomaru thought as he grabbed a little container that had a weird type of potion or something in it. Sesshomaru quickly put some of the potion into his mouth and kissed Inuyasha making the potion go into his mouth. The demon lord then went and began undressing the hanyou and himself. Inuyasha stated to get a deep blush on his face as Sesshomaru started to undress the both of them. Sesshomaru has decided that as a punishment to the hanyou he was not going to prepare him nor was he going to give his mate any form of release until he had the hanyou begging him to release. Sesshomaru gripped his brother's hips and rammed his cock into his brother causing the hanyou to scream out in pain. Inuyasha didn't get any break as his brother began to move in and out not waiting for him to get used to his brother. " This is what you get little brother." Sesshomaru growled as he clawed at the hanyou's chest.

"Ahh...stop it Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled in pain.

" No little Brother because I am going to drive this into your very being to let you know that you belong to me and only me." Sesshomaru said digging his claws into his brother's chest as he thrust even harder as he said this.

"Arghh!! Let me go!!" Inuyasha tugged at his arms with very little hope that they will break free to push Sesshomaru off of him, but failed greatly. Sesshomaru loved the feel when his brother's muscles tightened around his cock. Not log after Inuyasha stopped fighting and gave in to the pleasure, which pleased his older brother greatly. " Ngh...Sesshomaru... more...harder." Inuyasha moaned as his older brother hit his prostrate over and over again with out mercy. Inuyasha bucked his hips in time with his brother's thrusts. Sesshomaru began pumping his younger brother's forgotten arousal. Both came at the same time screaming each other's name.

" Little Brother you still have the rest of your punishment coming to you." Sesshomaru said as he pulled out of his panting brother. Inuyasha hissed in pain as his brother pulled out of bleeding entrance.

"What do you mean 'the rest of my punishment'? Wasn't my punishment just going to be you raping my ass?" Inuyasha questioned as he watched his brother untie his arms.

"Yes, that was part of it, but there is going to be more...eventually." Sesshomaru left the room to come back in with first aid stuff for Inuyasha's arm and the other wounds from their little adventure. Sesshomaru smirked as he wrapped his horrified brother's arm.

Inuyasha didn't try to pull anything as his brother wrapped his arm. The hanyou could tell that his brother was still very pissed of at him. Sesshomaru turned around to see his brother's ears were back in a submissive state. He smirked at this even more and said, "It's nice to see you so submissive Inuyasha, but you don't need to fear me. I'm just fixing your arm as you asked earlier." Sesshomaru calmly said.

Inuyasha winced as his brother wrapped his broken arm. "Why are you wrapping it now." Sesshomaru just kept wrapping the broken arm. Inuyasha thought he would never get an answer out of his brother, but he was surprised that he actually did answer. "Cause I have nothing better to do. Now sit still or it's just going to hurt more."

Sesshomaru sat there thinking if he should harm his brother more or not. " Inuyasha I have decided not to punish you for now but if you step out line again I will not hesitate to put you back in your place, also starting tomorrow I will be training you and teaching you proper manners for a demon." Sesshomaru said as he finished with the wrapping. 'Within 2 months you will know my real reason of this punishment though, little brother.' Sesshomaru thought as he looked right into Inuyasha's eyes.

"I already know my manners!" Inuyasha spat at Sesshomaru.

" If you knew manners then you wouldn't act like this, filthy half breed." Sesshomaru growled at his brother. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but found that it was better if he didn't say a word. "Get some rest. There's no school tomorrow so I have the whole day to teach you some manners." With that said, Sesshomaru went to his bed and pulled out his magazine and started to stare at the naked men in it. Inuyasha slowly drifted off to sleep not paying any attention to his older brother that was now jacking off to naked pictures of men.

**WW0604: ** YAY!! Chapter 8 is done!! My brother and I hope you all enjoyed it and keep with us, we'll be updating soon. Please review. -


	9. Chapter 9: Manners

**WW0604:** Hello again. It is like…7: 13am…yea barely got any sleep and I have to play a softball game tonight also…great. Anyway, this is chapter 9 of I Want You My Brother. Sadly, not many people are reviewing to this wonderful fanfic that my brother and I wrote for all of you. So please be sure to review.

MY BROTHER AND I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS ANIME!!

Wish I could sleep. Oh well, typing is way more important to me. Please enjoy.

Chapter 9: Manners

The next morning, his older brother kicking his bed rudely waked Inuyasha up. Although Inuyasha couldn't fall back asleep he stayed in bed, hoping that Sesshomaru would let him try to sleep. Inuyasha should have known better seeing that Sesshomaru took the mattress that Inuyasha was lying on and flipped Inuyasha off it, making him land face first on the floor. " What The Hell?!" Inuyasha yelled rubbing his head.

"Get up...we got some manners to learn today." Sesshomaru left the room, leaving no room for argument.

" I told you that I already knew manners, Damnit." Inuyasha growled at his brother in clear anger.

"If you don't get up, I'll have to punish you again." Sesshomaru yelled from that hall. Inuyasha quickly got dressed and walked out into the hallway. In the hallway Sesshomaru stood in silence waiting for his brother to come out of the room. "It's about time. Let's go." Sesshomaru started to walk off, not even looking back to see if Inuyasha was fallowing. Inuyasha ran to catch up to his brother.

Sesshomaru seemed to walk at least a mile from the house and had no signs of stopping.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha didn't really expect an answer to his question so he just kept following until his brother came to a stop in front of the Tree Of Ages were Rin, Kagome and Jaken were waiting.

" Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." Rin Said bowing.

"Rin..." Sesshomaru said as a hello. He turned to Inuyasha and spoke. "This is Rin as you probably already know. Jaken...well he isn't as important to introduce."

" Already Know both of them Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said not in a particularly good mood because of his brother waking him up early.

"Watch your attitude, Inuyasha. And it's always polite to introduce people even if you know them or not." Sesshomaru scolded.

" Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha said jumping into the first branch of the tree that he was pinned to for so long.

"What are you doing now, foolish brother?"

"Oh sorry I for got to ask. Can I sit up in the tree, Lord Sesshomaru please." Inuyasha said just to show that he already knew manners.

"No, now get down here."

" Go fuck your self." Inuyasha spat, jumping higher into the tree and dashing to the next tree knowing that Sesshomaru couldn't catch up to him. Inuyasha's youkai began to stir because the hanyou was getting to far from his mate. Sesshomaru began to growl as he glared at the fleeing hanyou. It looked like he would have to teach his brother a lesson yet again.

"Rin, Jaken, go inside. I have to deal with Inuyasha now." Sesshomaru calmly yet demandingly said. Jaken and Rin went inside. "Inuyasha, get back here!!" Sesshomaru yelled, getting very angry that his mate has ran off.

Inuyasha kept to the trees until they began to run out. 'Shit if I move to the ground he will be able to catch me. I could always hide my scent and hide out with a crowd of humans it is a good thing that I am wearing human clothes but it is times like these I wish it was a full moon.' Inuyasha thought as he began to hide his scent to hide from his older brother. Without any hint that his brother was coming back, Sesshomaru went inside the house and decided to pick on Jaken to pass time.

Inuyasha waited until it was completely dark before deciding to go back to Kagome's house. All day he hung out with Ed and his brother, Alphosone. The hanyou had learned that they to were form another time. In their time they were able to use alchemy. Inuyasha also learned that Ed had a huge crush on Mustang.

Once Inuyasha walked into the house he found himself pinned to the floor in pain. "What the fuck! Get off of me!! Do you even know how heavy you are?!" Inuyasha said, thrashing under his brothers weight.

Sesshomaru growled to let his brother know he was displeased with him. Inuyasha stopped moving and stayed quiet. "You should know better than to run off, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled at his frightened little brother.

" Why do I need to learn something that I already know and I just don't want to use?" Inuyasha said no higher then a whisper. " Umm... boys it is time to eat." Kagome's mother said trying to stop the two from killing one another.

" Well then if you know manners then show them to me little brother." Sesshomaru said as he got off his brother and yanked the hanyou up.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, he didn't know a damn thing about manners. When he ate the food, it was all gone in one bite with a burp to fallow, if he took a drink he would slurp it down then burp once again, and he somehow found himself on top of the table in the middle of dinner. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha didn't know a single thing about manners, he just wanted to embarrass his little brother. Inuyasha sat the dinner table in complete silence the hanyou knew he would not be able to the leave the table until he had either proven his brother right or if he had some how learned manners in a little less then a minute. Inuyasha knew human manners and what not because his mother taught them to him when he very young. Inuyasha wondered if Demon manners used for nobles was the same as the ones used by human nobles. Inuyasha didn't have that much time for thought as the food was brought out and was put on the table. Inuyasha looked at the food and glared at it. The hanyou began attacking the food like a mad man. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk as he slowly ate his meal as he watched his brother scarf down the food like it was going to run away.

'I wonder if that's how demons eat food. Oh I hope I got it right. I don't need to spend any extra time with Sesshomaru.' Inuyasha thought right as he finished his food.

Inuyasha quickly ran out of the dining room and into Kagome's room.

"What is he doing in my room?" Kagome asked in an angered voice as she stomped up the stairs.

" I am sleeping in here tonight." Inuyasha said curtly.

"But I only have one bed." Kagome said to him as she entered her room.

" Then we will share the bed just don't make me sleep in the same room as my brother." The hanyou begged the girl. Kagome sighed in defeat and allowed the hanyou to sleep in her room for the night. She didn't think she should ask for his reasons to sleep in her room. Kagome wanted to ask him, but wasn't sure if it would have been a good idea or not. She let out a sigh and got in her bed next to Inuyasha who was already sound asleep.

**WW0604:** Yeah I know, it's a bit short, but I was kinda rushing to get it finished, so…yeah. I'll try to make chapter 10 a little shorter. Please remember to review.


End file.
